


Love written in pink

by xheartsigh (ChocolatMuffin)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, inspired by Jinhwan's pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatMuffin/pseuds/xheartsigh
Summary: Jinhwan has pink hair, the others has left for holidays and Junhoe has serious heart palpitations that can't be healthy.(Or is he just in love?)





	Love written in pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolvesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesgirl/gifts).



> B, I love you a lots! You deserve so much and please accept the love you're given. Try to enjoy the holidays despite everything, I believe you will be able to overcome any kind of hardship and that everything will be fine because a kind soul like you deserves nothing but the best. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I loved writing this. <3

A vivid flash of pink, that's how it starts.

Junhoe's gaze quietly follows his hyung's moving figure in the living room. He isn't even struck by Jinhwan walking around barefoot with only his boxer on and a fluffy oversized sweater over his lithe frame. Their heater emits enough heat to warm up the Antarctic and Jinhwan has always been one for soft materials that felt nice against his smooth, Sun-kissed skin, so really it isn't anything Junhoe hasn't seen – it doesn't mean he’s used or immune to it though – unlike the vibrant colour of the elder's hair.

“Hyung,” he chokes out almost involuntarily and Jinhwan's head whips towards him right away as always like it's a habit. He's very attentive around everybody but it must be some kind of Koo Junhoe radar he has on that makes the younger feel just a bit more special.

“Hm?” he hums eyes shining with curiosity, the nonchalant kind like he really has no idea what could have caused the internal turmoil in his friend. As if he didn't look like a too pretty decoration himself in the dorm that has glitter and fake snowflakes all around courtesy of Yunhyeong. It was that time of the year again, a few days of rest in holiday spirit before diving back into work with year-end shows and other performances. The rest of them went home, visiting parents, siblings, only the two of them stayed back in the suddenly too quiet dorm.

“Your hair…”

“Oh.” Jinhwan pulls at his colourful locks a bit, almost amused as if he had forgotten about the fact that it's there radiating like that. He pouts a little and his next words are unsure. “It's weird, isn't it? I lost a bet to Bobby because he pulled off the purple I made fun of really well, so…”

It's so unlike him, to be insecure about his looks, to leave the sentence hanging like that, so it's almost like a primal instinct that makes Junhoe blurt out what he thinks:

“I like it,” he admits because he does, he's damn sure his eyes has literal stars in them because wow. How can someone look so cute and hot at the same time with strawberry pink hair? It's unfair, it really is.

Jinhwan seems puzzled at first, almost suspicious, waiting for the punch line of a joke that never comes.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” the younger says even though he has million other things on his mind like _you look like a real life fairy, it suits you, you are beautiful._ But no matter how easy talker he is or how confident he seems, he's not brave enough for that. He's a coward when it comes to Jinhwan if it's not for the cameras, if it's not just teasing, if it feels painfully real. When it's almost too easy to believe his hyung could feel the same way, this drowning and flying at the same time kind of feeling but not quite. He doesn’t even know when it exactly started, he has been really slow picking up the little signs. The littlest things like how his skin tingles whenever his hyung is close, how his smile makes funny things to his heart and how he became painfully aware of the boundaries he shouldn't cross. But it has become harder and harder to see where that line is as it became blurred with time. Hugs, hand holding and bromance on stage is okay but what of it can sweep off-stage, behind the cameras? What is he allowed to have?

“June-ah… you're staring,” Jinhwan reminds him gently, tilting his head to the side. He seems to have forgotten why he originally came to the living room because he sits down next to the younger on the couch without resuming whatever he was doing before Junhoe's interruption.

“Ah, sorry. I just… can I touch it?” he blurts out before he can think about it twice. He immediately wants to take it back but… But he really sort of wants to, so he bites into his lower lip waiting anxiously for the answer. Or is it something else than fear? Anticipation? He really can't tell.

“My hair? You know you don't need to ask,” Jinhwan shrugs, his right hand running through his hair, the pink waves shifting under his fingertips. He pulls a grimace pouting a bit just like when he doesn't like something. “It's dry as heck though, bleaching does that.”

Junhoe doesn't care though, now that he has permission, he goes for it and he hopes it's more natural than he feels like it, as he reaches out and softly tugs on the strands by the nape before diving more into the pink sea of it.

“It's really nice, hyung, feels like cotton candy in my hands without the sticky part,” he says as he keeps threading his fingers through Jinhwan's hair not meaning to stop anytime soon. His hyung doesn't seem to mind either as he lies down on the couch, laying his head in the younger’s lap getting into a position as comfortable as possible.

It's quiet for a while, the nice kind, the one that makes Junhoe believe everything is okay. Jinhwan has his eyes closed, enjoying the gently strokes across his bubblegum pink hair but then, a couple of minutes later when the younger has already let all his guards down, he opens his eyes, staring right at him, catching him red-handed in the middle of staring and takes him once again off guard with a question intended to be playful:

“Who are you and what did you do with my June?” he inquires with no mal-intent behind it even though the corners of his mouth curl up but it takes Junhoe closer to death as he chokes on his own saliva. He coughs trying to recover from being called someone's June, _Jinhwan's_ on the top of that. He's well aware that he's acting weird, that he usually isn't this careful. He is usually being a teasing lil’ shit and both of them know it. Maybe that's one he can't formulate a decent sentence and his stunned silence worries the elder.

“Are you okay?” Jinhwan sits up halfway and leans forward to pat the younger's cheeks, only to check his temperature on the forehead with the back of his hand later. It feels so natural and at the same time so motherly that Junhoe wants to nag him for being such a worrywart. But the truth is: this close he has heart palpitations and that must be bad for his health.

So Junhoe stays silent. Because how could he tell that once again he was reminded how absolutely and incurably lovesick he is?

“I'm fine,” he shakes his head instead trying to get rid of these thoughts. _Love_ , that word is so scary. “Just tired,” he makes an excuse and it's only half a lie. When they decide to turn the TV on and start on an anime, he falls asleep mid-way with his hand still in Jinhwan's beautiful hair.

When he wakes up, there's a soft blanket over him and a note on the table saying _There's food in the fridge. Don't wait up for me, I'll be out with friends._

Ah, friends, of course. Probably Taehyun or the others, the older, more mature guys he hangs out with. No, Junhoe isn't jealous or anything, he isn't offended that he wasn't invited. At least he can have his own fun playing video games in the living room without anyone yelling at him. It's totally cool, just like always.

 

The following morning it's the kitchen where they have their next encounter and where Junhoe has his next heart attack. He's in the middle of pouring some milk over cereal – the correct order, mind you – when he feel something pressed against his back and it takes a big of time to realize that it's Jinhwan, of course it's him, resting his chin on his slumped shoulders. It's a cute little habit of him, especially on airports, to cling to him like this. Junhoe should be used to it by now but no, his breath still hitches. Luckily Jinhwan doesn't seem to notice.

“Hyung...” he prompts, staying very still.

The elder just hums against the soft material of his shirt. Junhoe's skin tingles as the warm breathing is fanning over it. His skin dresses in goosebumps.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” he asks curiously because no, he won't be an ass about it, he won't act like a sulky child. Not if Jinhwan stays so close.

“Yeah but drank too much,” the older mumbles barely coherently, words slurred together. He's obviously hungover and yet Junhoe can't help but be endeared.

“You want coffee?” he asks already eyeing their old coffee machine that has served better times but has been a loyally helpful companion of seven youngster only living on their dreams, hopes, hard work's blood and sweat other than caffeine.

“Yes, please,” Jinhwan mutters and clings only for a bit more before letting go, backing away. Junhoe only hears the soft paddling and thuds but doesn't look, he pretends to be busy with the coffee and acts like his heart didn't skip a beat earlier.

Only the quiet buzzing of the coffee machine stirs up the tranquillity when he eventually turns around and faces with his hyung sitting on the counter with dangling legs. He looks worn out, tired just like he's after practice without the adrenaline rush. His face looks a bit pale, maybe the frost bit it and his small figure gets almost lost in the oversized clothes he wears.

“Is that my shirt?” Junhoe blurts out with raised brows, suspiciously and Jinhwan looks down at the black plain shirt that's absolutely not his style, not since their rookie days. He stares at it as if he's trying to figure out a conspiracy theory behind his outfit of the day.

“Ahh maybe,” he plays with the hem of it. Gosh, the sigh makes Junhoe's heart soar. The pink hair, pale cheeks and dark clothes contrast each other in a way that he really has no capability to handle.

“Do you want it back?” Jinhwan asks innocently and the younger really can't tell if he's teasing or just so oblivious when he lifts the shirt's edge a bit to show some of his gorgeous, tattooed skin.

“No, no, keep it,” _(on)_ he says a bit too quick and when the coffee machine beeps, he jumps a little. Jinhwan chuckles but doesn't say anything, at least not until he gets his coffee.

“You act weird.”

“No, I don't,” Junhoe protests right away and he hates it, he hates lying, especially to Jinhwan. Because Jinhwan can sense these things, he will just look at him and know, like right now when he looks at him with those soft, understanding eyes.

“It's okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

_Anything but this._

Breakfast has never been quieter between them.

 

After that morning June proceeds to not make the next one and half day awkward, so he thinks he deserves a good pat on the shoulders. And wine might be his and Jinhwan's thing, but maybe it's not a good idea to drink alcohol with all these fuzzy feelings waiting to erupt from him. They have been listening to cheesy Christmas songs all afternoon while preparing dinner and sipping of their spiced wine. It's casual, light, almost too easy. (To pretend it could be more than what it is.)

Jinhwan giggles and it lights up candles in Junhoe's chest, it squeezes all the air out, it leaves him breathless.

It's the mulled wine, he blames, that's why he feels so dizzy and touchy, the urge to get close to his hyung is ever so inviting. And Jinhwan is reciprocating all of it: the touches, the soft smiles, those chuckles at his not even funny jokes. It's nice, comfortable, too domestic.

“Oops,” Jinhwan slips when he leans forward to put his empty mug down and it's only Junhoe hand on his waist is what keeping him from falling face off to the floor and then hoists him back to the couch.

“Thanks,” the elder mumbles, looking down at him – it's kind of new, this angle – and he's struck by how close they suddenly are. It was probably just out of instinct the way Jinhwan grabbed on his shoulders to prevent himself from falling but now his touch lingers, fingers gently tapping on the back of the other’s neck like they are supposed to. It's like an anchor Junhoe didn't know he needs as he rests his hand on the waist of the other.

“You okay?” he asks almost out of breath as if he has been running the marathon.

“I… I think I just had an epiphany,” Jinhwan says getting more confident as he says it out loud. His eyes darken a bit with intent, a bit mischievous like when he plans something but there’s more to it, a mix of hope and fear. It makes Junhoe's insides all jelly.

“About what?”

“You.”

Jinhwan’s hand suddenly feels like a gentle lock around his wrist.

“Me?” he gapes, his heart beating in his throat. “What about me?”

“You have a thing for my pink hair, don't you?” his hyung asks straightforwardly as he has always been, well kind of. “It's okay, I like that you do.”

It sounds strangely like _I like you_ and Junhoe stills waiting for the impact of his heart shattering on the floor from its secrets’ weight.

“What do you mean by that?” he whispers desperately like a starving man.

“Guess you'll have to figure it out,” the smaller man stands up, his body heat leaving only cold behind as he steps away but Junhoe has had enough of tiptoeing around, of being careful, or maybe it's just the alcohol that makes him brave as he goes after him. He crowds him into a corner of the living room, overtowering him with his height and Jinhwan looks away at first, not quite intimidated but definitely surprised, then when he looks up his eyes shine with curiosity and unsaid confessions. Eyes dark like the night sky and pretty mouth parted in question.

“What do you mean by that?” Junhoe repeats more articulated now and for once Jinhwan seems to be at the loss of words. It might be the closeness, the confidence radiating from the younger or this unnamed tension lingering in the air.

“I like it.” Jinhwan repeats too, a hand sneaking up to the tall guy's neck, stroking the skin there. It electrifies Junhoe more than it should and suddenly it's him who feels like a teenage boy with a crush when his head automatically falls forward and the elder's lips barely graze his earlobe as he speaks. His voice is seductively low, but still soft and cute because of the tipsy lisp of Jeju dialect. “I like it when you look at me like that. When you touch my hair. When you touch _me_. I like you and I hope I haven't been misreading your signs because then it will be pretty awkward tomorrow.”

And Junhoe, he has never hurried more to prove something. Has never craved more than to taste those lips that said these unholy things, so that's what he does. His fingertips are still warm from the mug as he touches Jinhwan's cheeks and then he dives in, gives a chance for his foolishly in love heart.

Jinhwan tastes sweet like the wine, he tastes like summer days and gentle touches, he melts on his tongue like snow on a winter day and he can't get enough of it. It must be mutual because his hyung clings onto him like last hope, returns the kiss just as feverously.

“Yes, I really do have a thing for your pink hair. But it's more like a Jinhwan thing,” Junhoe confesses out of the blue, still panting as he pulls back to catch his breath.

“We will discuss that later but now come back here, you giant,” Jinhwan teases, tugging on the grinning boy's collar until he leans in again and kisses him harder this time.

 

It takes a few conversation (and lots of kisses in between) to talk it out, to establish the basics of what they could be, to discuss the _when_ s and _how_ s, the fears and hopes. It's a very adult thing to do but it doesn't mean they aren't obvious now cuddling on the couch when Hanbin comes back with tons of homemade food.

“We leave you two alone for a few days and you’re already so disgustingly in love?” he scoffs when he sees them but then his frown softens into a smile. “It’s been time.”

Yeah, it has been, Junhoe agrees but it was worth the wait. With pink hair and all.


End file.
